A new beginning, maybe?
by McLazy
Summary: He stared at me for a moment and then sighed. "I don't really think that way about you." I looked at him in shock. Did Malfoy just say that he did not hate me? What the hell! What the bloody hell!


I am fairly new here and frankly, I can't write to save my Dramione makes me so crazy! Huh, I love them. Anyway, here you go!

Disclaimer: i will snatch Harry Potter from under J.K. Rowling's nose. But till then, I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV

I seriously don't understand. Why is it always me? Why do only land in this kind of shit? I have never done any harm. Except when I knocked down a vase, which fell on a dogs head and in shock and surprise, bit my neighbour, . Even though her surname was odder than Dobby's dressing sense, it actually suit her personality. She always ran into the wall while trying to catch me. Don't look at me like that! I am not an Angel! I was just, ummm... a good word... yes! Badass! I was just badass. But that is another story.

Now where was I? Yup, berating Professor. There are others. But no, McGonagall thought it was a good idea to throw me out of the the middle of the night with this fucking idiot, aka Draco Malfoy.

Where was he by the way? He would not be the one to bail out. Is he alright? It's not like I care. I mean honestly, how juvenile would that be?

I then heard footsteps behind me. No, I am not the person who gets so absorbed in her thoughts to forget what's happening around her. "Hello, Granger. Nice to see you didn't bail out. I must admit, I didn't expect that from you, mud blood." A voice said, no correction, seethed.

Malfoy.

I turned around, "Hello Malfoy. It's a surprise to see you too. Didn't expect it from you, a... daddy's boy?" I said in an equally cold tone.

He cringed at the last line. His pale face became more white, if that was even possible. I, in my curiosity (and not care), then proceeded to observe him. His hair was unmade, his eyes were bloodshot and his shoulders slumped. It was like, he had just given up. But... what?

I took a step towards him, "What happened Draco?" My voice becoming not-so cold, anymore.

"Don't come near me, you filthy mudblood." He said, taking a step back, his defense walls up.

I immediately, created more distance between us. Why did I even bother? He wouldn't tell his problems to a filthy mud blood. Even Ron said that on my face. And Harry? Well he had given me the message.

"It always comes to my blood status, doesn't it?" I said a moment later, my voice barely above a whisper. I felt hot tears coming to my eyes. Merlin... I was crying in front of Malfoy now.

He stared at me for a moment and then sighed. "You know, I don't really think that way about you."

I looked at him in shock. Did Malfoy just say that he did not hate me? What the hell?! What the bloody hell?! "Wha...?"

He placed his hand on my mouth, his eyes soft. "No, let me speak today." I just nodded, not bothering to take his hand out. Not that I wanted it like this. I mean how juvenile would that be?

He sighed again, not bothering to take his hand back either. "Being honest? I don't care a damn about these blood statuses. They mean nothing. I was just taught to believe they were inferior. But when I was about age, I realised my dad was the problem. But I can't tell my dad that. Because if I speak one good word about them, he will Crucio me. So I just have to play along, so that it doesn't turn to an Avada Kedarava for me and my mother."

He paused, looked into my eyes and then continued, "You, Granger, are awesome. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not Potty, not Weasel, not me. You have survived through so much. You are the brightest witch of your age. And without you, Harry would have been killed a long time ago. So don't let anyone let you think otherwise."

By that time, I was crying freely. He had gone through so much? He was definitely not what I had thought he would be. And the most important, he cared. He went back again, making me realise how cold it was.

I stepped towards him, not fearing whether he would push me back. I had to break these walls. I put my hand on his cheek, "For whatever it's worth, I don't hate you." I smiled.

Then the impossible happened. He smiled back. Not one of those arrogant smirks, no, not at all. But, a genuine smile. I felt the warmth spread and butterflies fly in my stomach. Oh Merlin, what was he doing to me?

We just stood there staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Tearing my eyes away from him, I finally broke the silence "Um... why has McGonagall not come yet?"

He seemed flustered for a second but quickly composed himself. "I... uh... wait. I have been with you since the starting too. Till the time I can't do occlumency, I have no idea what is going on her mind." He said trying to be serious but was failing, miserably. Even though I tried, I couldn't help but break into a smile.

"I hate you Malfoy." I playfully shoved him.

"Me too, Granger. Me too." He grinned.

No one's POV

"I know they look cute together, but I didn't know it was enough to melt your heart, Snape." Minerva said.

Snape looked at her incredulously. "Professor McGonagall, I repeat myself for the fortheith time, I. DO. NOT. CARE. They both needed to sort out their problems. I was getting really pissed of now."

"Yeah right."

"I said..."

"I heard you Snape. And I am serious, you care."

"And we both love each other." She shot him a disgusted look.

"Yes, it is that impossible."

"I hate you Snape."

"Me too, McGonagall. Me too."


End file.
